


Kiss Me, You Animal

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Frerard, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut, Werewolf Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Frank loves his boyfriend; the man and the wolf.Gerard is using all of his powers to convince Frank to love them both in the bedroom...





	Kiss Me, You Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sweeties!!
> 
> So this is more of an opportunity for me to give you all a personal (but relevant) update than posting a decent fic (seriously, this one sucks... bad, sorry).  
> If you didn't know (cos you don't follow me on Twitter - erm, why don't you?) I've done some pretty serious damage to my wrist. I'm stuck in a brace which means I can't drive or really use my hand apart from the odd fingertip (and that fucking hurts) so clearly I can't type either :( the brace is gonna be on for a couple of weeks and when it's due to come off is pretty much the time I'm due to give birth... so I won't be posting or updating for possbily quite a while. The exception will be any short ideas that hit me, but even then... like, you have no idea how long this fic has taken me to type with one single finger on my phone :(  
> I fully intend to continue the multi-chapter I'm currenly part way through posting and I will finish my one shot kink series, I just can't give you a definite time scale for them, sorry.
> 
> In the meantime, I will still answer comments here and will be tweeting (all thanks to that one overworked finger!) so please stick with me - you are not being abandoned and I will be back!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy Frank trying to avoid some wolfie advances!!

Frank mostly loved living in the middle of nowhere… mostly. The views, the peace, the freedom Gerard needed to run free those few nights a month when the moon took control of him; all totally worth it. What wasn’t worth it was the thirty minute drive to the nearest store.

“Too fucking cold for this shit,” Frank muttered to himself as he kicked the car door closed, narrowly avoiding dropping one of the bags of groceries. Frank exhaled in the chilly air and reshuffled the bags before making his way towards their front door.

It was thanks to the overstuffed paper bags in his arms, rather inconveniently blocking his view, that Frank didn’t see what was waiting on his doorstep until he got there.

“Shit! You scared the fucking piss out of me, babe,” Frank told the large silver wolf by the door. “You can’t phase back to give me a hand?”

Frank didn’t expect an answer and the wolf was perfectly silent while Frank fumbled to find his keys in his back pocket, eventually unlocking the door and nudging it open with the toe of his boot.

It was no surprise when the wolf rushed into the place first; Gerard preferred to phase in private since any wounds masked by his fur looked so much more gruesome once he was human though they had normally healed by the time he’d had a shower. Frank just rolled his eyes and chuckled fondly at his werewolf boyfriend before slipping into the overly warm front room and managing to close the door with his hip.

“You want something to eat?” Frank called as he started stuffing the groceries into the cupboards, leaving the ground coffee on the counter; it was the only reason he had gone out shopping so early in the day, before Gerard could return to help him with the task. Frank listened but heard no response so headed to the bedroom.

“Babe?” Frank called as he walked into the room.

The huge wolf was waiting for Frank, staring at the tattooed man from the bed. Frank raised one eyebrow and the wolf lifted his head from his paws to pin Frank in place with a dominant stare.

“No. We’ve talked about this, Gee. No,” Frank said firmly.

The wolf bared his teeth, just slightly, enough that Frank could understand the meaning. Frank had always been slightly submissive in the bedroom, Gerard knew that, but Frank wasn’t prepared to back down over this.

“Gerard…” Frank tried to pretend his voice didn’t quiver, “we are not doing this, no.”

Gerard had floated the idea of sex while he was the wolf a few months before. Frank liked it rough, Gerard liked to be in charge; it made perfect sense since Gerard was a fine specimen of an Alpha. Frank wasn’t convinced though. Although he wasn’t opposed to being around Gerard while he was the wolf, had even tickled his stomach a handful of times, the thought of sex like that made Frank uncomfortable.

The wolf whined quietly and tilted his head, eyes softening but still on Frank. Frank folded his arms over his chest in an attempt to look menacing, unswayable, stronger than he felt. The wolf huffed out a gust of air, not quite a growl or howl, just a sound of frustration.

Before Frank could find another side to his argument (aside from the standard ‘no’) the wolf moved, springing lightly to his feet and trotting up to where Frank’s pillow was half hanging off the mattress. It didn’t take much pushing and rooting with his nose before the pillow dropped to the floor and the wolf turned back to Frank with something black clamped between his white teeth.

“You’re fucking kidding, right?” Frank’s voice was edging towards anger but the wolf didn’t seem to care; simply leaping to the floor and scampering over to Frank.

To Frank’s surprise, the wolf released the bundle of black lace as soon as Frank got his tattooed fingers around it. Frank had expected some kind of tug of war over the panties Gerard loved him to wear so he was glad to be able to stuff them straight into his back pocket.

“No,” Frank said again, with a ring of finality soaking the word. “I’m going to make coffee, I suggest you phase back and shower if you ever want to see me wearing them again.” Frank tapped the wolf’s nose playfully with one finger then turned and walked back through to the kitchen.

Frank sighed but then allowed himself a small smile at his lover’s antics. Gerard was determined if nothing else and throwing the panties into the mix was a clever move, kinda low Frank thought, but clever.

Once the coffee was brewing Frank yanked the soft black material out of his pocket and ran it through his fingers. Frank loved how he looked in them almost as much as Gerard did, they always made him feel so sexy, so wanted… of course the amazing sex that usually followed was appealing too.

If Gerard wanted this, really wanted to dominate Frank while he was the wolf, then how could Frank deny him? It didn’t seem fair, just because Frank was a little squeamish about it… Gerard had helped him try so many sexual experiences and he hadn’t done anything Frank had objected to over their years together.

Frank made an impulsive decision and stripped off his layers of clothes, leaving them all in a heap by his feet on the kitchen floor. He was already half hard just thinking about what he was going to do and he couldn’t resist licking a stripe up his palm; his cock twitched before he could even wrap his hand around it.

Frank let out a small hiss at the contact then gripped the kitchen counter with his spare hand before slowly working his fist over himself. A few strokes along with the thought of Gerard completely dominating him, marking him, had Frank leaking between his eager fingers.

“Better not need a fuckin’ tetanus from this,” Frank muttered to himself.

Frank snatched his panties from by the coffee maker and quickly slid them up his legs, shuddering at the feel of the lace catching his sensitive skin. Despite much shuffling and rearranging, Frank couldn’t contain his rock hard dick in the flimsy material. After deciding it was the best he could do, he strutted back into the bedroom with the leaking tip jutting out obscenely from under the waistband.

“Is this what you wanted?” Frank drawled in a breathy voice to the wolf who was back lying across the bed, running one hand over his own chest until his thumb was hooked under the lace over his hip.

“Fuck yes. Exactly what I wanted.”

Frank yelped at the unexpected, and heavily aroused, voice that sounded to his left. Frank snapped his head around and saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway to their bathroom, black hair dripping in his face and a hungry look in his eyes.

“Gerard…” Frank managed to pant, his shock chasing away any other words.

“Frankie…” Gerard all but growled before crossing the room and pressing himself against his lover. “You dressing up like a sexy little slut for me?”

“Yeah… for you,” Frank whispered, his voice more worried than turned on; Gerard didn’t miss it.

“Huh?”

Frank put one hand on Gerard’s still damp cheek and pushed his head towards the bed. Gerard frowned slightly then understanding coloured his eyes when he turned back to look at his trembling boyfriend.

“I thought you didn’t wanna feel my nails down your back?” Gerard whispered against Frank’s ear, catching the lobe between his teeth. “Thought you didn’t wanna get knotted by my huge Alpha cock?”

“Gerard,” Frank squeaked and pulled himself away from his boyfriend’s sinful words and touch, away from the hardness he could feel under the towel against his hip. “I thought it was you, he was waiting by the door.”

Frank used one hand to cover his chest and the other to cup his cock while Gerard stepped closer to the wolf on their bed. The wolf watched Gerard as he moved but stayed completely still.

“I can see why you would, it does kinda look like me,” Gerard said, distracted, “I mean, really like me.”

“I know,” Frank hissed, somewhat pointlessly. “You could be fucking related…” Frank’s stomach churned at his own words. “Oh fuck. Please tell me that’s not Mikey.”

“No, it’s not Mikey,” Gerard flashed Frank a reassuring smile over his shoulder before looking back at the wolf. “Mikey has much darker fur than me and his eyes are smaller, plus it doesn’t smell anything like him.”

“So who the fuck is it then?” Frank swung his arm in the direction of the mystery wolf then quickly brought it back to hide his nipples.

“Don’t know.” Gerard took a deep inhale through his nose. “Doesn’t smell like anyone…” Gerard trailed off.

“Like anyone you know?” Frank supplied, suddenly tense at having unwittingly started some kind of feud between werewolf packs.

“No, just doesn’t smell like anyone.” Gerard could barely suppress his giggles when he turned back to his anxious boyfriend. “Frankie… you just tried to seduce an actual fucking wolf!”


End file.
